


when the party's over

by softambrollins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Post-Wrestlemania 35
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softambrollins/pseuds/softambrollins
Summary: Their story never ends. If they've proven anything in the last nine years, it's that they always,alwaysfind their way back to each other. There's no Seth Rollins without Dean Ambrose. Just like there's no Dean Ambrose without Seth Rollins. Their bond will always be strong enough to bridge all the miles and all the years that could ever separate them.





	when the party's over

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to [when the party's over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6WNdcZpDhQ) pretty constantly since the album came out, and it's basically become my go-to Ambrollins Angst Anthem for Dean leaving.
> 
> [So, that's it, I guess. We're finally here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r34Isj_erU4) I was checking my stats the other day, and I was surprised to learn that I've actually written more than 100k. of Ambrollins fic in the last three years. I never expected to be back in wrestling fandom or to find something I loved so much here that I would enjoy writing about so much. Dean, and Ambrollins, and The Shield mean so much to me and they always will. But this might be the last thing I write for a while. And I just want to thank everyone who's ever read or kudosed or commented on anything I've ever posted. You all made this fandom such a great experience for me. 💙💙💙

As soon as Seth spots Dean when he gets backstage, he stops in the middle of whatever he's doing, abruptly excuses himself from whoever he's talking to, and heads straight over to him, weaving around all the other people lingering in his path like he's in some kind of a daze, like he suddenly can't see any of them. Can't see anything but _Dean_. When he's finally right in front of him, he doesn't say anything. He just grabs him by the hand and unceremoniously drags him into the closest secluded corner he can find, away from all the noise and the crowds and the cameras. 

He doesn't let go of his hand, like he's holding on to it for dear life, like it's the only thing keeping him afloat right now. He locks eyes with him, standing close enough that Dean can feel his breath on his cheek. Dean can see the palpable distress in his eyes, can feel the tension in his grip and his entire body. And that's _not_ how this is supposed to go. Seth's just won the Universal Championship; he should be all smiles, overflowing with joy and gratitude. But that isn't what he's getting right now.

" _Don't go_ ," Seth tells him in a hushed plea, looking up at him with wide, imploring eyes. 

"Seth..." Dean exhales, blinking at him in surprise.

"I know, I _know_ I said I wouldn't do this," he says, his voice cracking. "But I just did the impossible out there. And I couldn't do that without _you_. I wouldn't have _this_ without you." He looks down at the title still clutched in his other hand. "I can't do _any_ of this without you."

Dean just regards him for a second, and then he slowly lets go of Seth's hand but only to reach up and gently take his face in both his hands, making him look him right in the eye.

"Yeah, you can," Dean assures him. "You're gonna be so fucking great. And I'm so proud of you. Of everything you've done. All on your own."

Seth shakes his head, his eyes brimming with tears. "I _can't_ — I don't know how to do this, to be this person that goes out there and does all this ridiculous shit in front of the whole fucking world, without knowing you're right here if I need you. It's fucking selfish, I know, but — _Please, for me… Please..._ "

His head's bowed now like it's hard to look at him, eyes closed, and Dean brushes some hair out of his face, gently presses his lips to Seth's forehead, arms wrapping around his shoulders to hold him close.

He pulls away the slightest bit, and Seth tentatively raises his gaze back up to Dean's eyes. He looks wrecked, utterly devastated, and Dean feels his own heart slowly start to shatter. There's a reason he's been avoiding talking about this much, that he's been trying to keep this lowkey, and it's because it's easier for _him_. And maybe Dean's been selfish too. Because maybe Seth's needed this from him all along, and all the overwhelming emotions from tonight just finally pushed him over the edge.

"Seth, I'm not really gonna be gone," he says, gently resting one hand over Seth's chest now, feeling his heartbeat against his palm. "I'm always gonna be _right here_ with you. No matter what. Whenever you need me."

Seth nods at him, lifting his own hand to wrap around Dean's, holding it closer against his heart. "I know. It's still gonna fucking hurt, though. More than anything else. More than anything we've ever done to each other."

They've broken each other's hearts a million times over, deliberately, by choice, but somehow it's always the things that are out of their control that cause the most damage. Having to leave when you still love each other is so much worse than having a lack of love.

"We'll be okay," Dean tells him quietly, because that has to be true. "It's not the end. Not really."

Their story never ends. If they've proven anything in the last nine years, it's that they always, _always_ find their way back to each other. There's no Seth Rollins without Dean Ambrose. Just like there's no Dean Ambrose without Seth Rollins. Their bond will always be strong enough to bridge all the miles and all the years that could ever separate them.

Seth manages a broken smile. "I just want you to be happy. I want that more than anything. Even if it's not here."

"I'm happy right now," Dean tells him honestly. "Because of you."

Seth's smile turns a little brighter, his big brown eyes shining.

He leans in and kisses Dean on the mouth, so, so soft that it almost hurts. Dean parts his lips slightly with a small sigh and returns the kiss, slow and sweet and lingering, just for a second or two more, his fingers curling into Seth's hair.

When they break the kiss, they just stare at each other for a moment that feels like it goes on forever. And then Seth pulls him into a crushing embrace, his hands fisted into the back of his jacket, his face pressed hard into his shoulder like he's memorising the feel and the smell of him, like he never, ever wants to let go. Dean holds his body tightly against him, strokes his fingers over his hair soothingly, presses his mouth to the top of his head. Keeps him there as long as he possibly can.

"I love you," Seth says right against his ear before he pulls away, voice raw and desperate, his breath warm on his skin.

Dean touches his forehead to Seth's, their eyes falling shut, just basking in this moment, in each other, in the sensation and weight of being together like this one last time.

"What happens now?" Seth eventually says, gazing at him with a soft, vulnerable expression.

"Tonight, we're gonna celebrate," Dean tells him. "And after that, we can talk about everything else."

"This isn't gonna change, is it? You and me? Whatever comes next?" Seth asks him, unguarded and hopeful.

Dean shakes his head. " _Never_ ," he promises him.


End file.
